


Baby Talk

by HallowHolmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowHolmes/pseuds/HallowHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of our favorite Mauraders have made a bet to see who can get baby Harry to say their name first. Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Talk

"Come on, Harry! Say, 'Dada!'"

"'Padfoot', Harry! Say, 'Padfoot!'"

Remus Lupin watched on amusedly as his two friends bent over the crib of baby Harry, practically shoving each other out of the way in order to gain the boy's attention. "You do realize this probably isn't going to work, right?"

Sirius Black briefly turned his attention to Remus to stick out his tongue at him.

"Real mature, Padfoot."

"Mature? Who ever said I was mature? Besides, I have fifty galleons riding on this bet!" He turned back to the babbling baby in the crib, wiggling his fingers at him and making him giggle. "It's not that hard, Harry! 'Padfoot!'"

James Potter shoved his friend to the side a bit, making a face at his son. "But you like me better, right Harry? Say 'Dada'!"

Sirius looked affronted. "He does not, Prongs! He definitely likes me best, don't you Harry?"

Baby Harry made a gurgling sound in response.

"See?"

"No, he likes me best!"

"No, me!"

"No..."

"Remus shook his head at the pair. The opening door caught his attention, and he waved at Peter Pettigrew as he entered the room. Peter gave him a small smile back and looked pointedly at James and Sirius, who still hadn't noticed his presence. Remus rolled his eyes, making Peter's grin widen. The shorter man cleared his throat, then loudly said, "Hey guys!"

"Peetah!"

The room instantly fell silent. James and Sirius were staring in shock at Harry. The little boy was waving his hands in Peter's direction, smiling at the man, whose mouth was hanging open in disbelief. "Peetah!" Harry said again.

Remus burst out laughing. 

"He- he said my name!" Peter finally squeaked, looking as if he might pass out from shock.

"So what, does that mean I win the bet? Or does Wormtail?" Remus asked, wiping tears from his eyes. The two men at the crib turned to glare at him.

"Shut up, Moony."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
